Pat Harrington Jr.
| birth_place = New York City, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1953–2016 | spouse = | }} | children = 4 }} '' (1976) ]] Daniel Patrick Harrington Jr. (August 13, 1929 – January 6, 2016) was an American voice, stage, and television actor, best known for his role as building superintendent "Schneider" on the CBS sitcom One Day at a Time. His father, Pat Harrington Sr., was also an actor. Early life Harrington was born in the New York City borough of Manhattan on August 13, 1929. His father was a song and dance man who worked in vaudeville and performed on the Broadway stage. Harrington attended a Catholic military school, La Salle Military Academy in Oakdale, New York. then graduated from Fordham University in 1950 with a Bachelor of Arts and subsequently received a master's degree in political philosophy, also from Fordham. During the Korean War, Harrington served as an intelligence officer with the United States Air Force, where he achieved the rank of first lieutenant. Following in his father's footsteps, he pursued a career in entertainment after graduating from college and completing military service. He took a job at NBC in New York City. He then began acting on stage and toured North America with a number of plays, eventually performing on Broadway. Career Harrington became famous in the 1950s as a member of Steve Allen's television comedy troupe, the "Men on the Street" (which also included Don Knotts, Tom Poston and Louis Nye). He made many appearances as the comedic Italian immigrant "Guido Panzini" on The Jack Paar Show in the mid-1950s. In the 1959-60 season, he played the recurring role of Pat Hannigan in eleven episodes of Danny Thomas's CBS-TV sitcom, The Danny Thomas Show. In the 1964–1965 television season, he guest-starred on numerous programs, including ABC's sitcom The Bing Crosby Show and NBC's Kentucky Jones (starring Dennis Weaver). In a 1965 episode of The Man from U.N.C.L.E. ("The Bow-Wow Affair"), Harrington reprised his role as "Guido Panzini" (who he also played in the February 8, 1966 episode of McHale's Navy and in the May 2, 1983 episode of One Day at a Time). That same year he appeared in an episode of Mr. Novak, starring James Franciscus. He also guest-starred on two episodes of The Munsters. In 1967, he appeared in the Elvis Presley film Easy Come, Easy Go. He also parodied Get Smart in an episode of F Troop, in which he played secret agent "B Wise". From 1971 to 1974, he appeared in eleven episodes as District Attorney Charlie Giannetta of the ABC legal drama Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law, starring Arthur Hill in the title role. Harrington worked as a voice actor. He voiced "Ray Palmer/the Atom" and "Roy Harper/Speedy" on The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure in 1967. From 1965-69, Harrington portrayed the voices of both The Inspector (a character inspired by Inspector Jacques Clouseau) and his Spanish Gendarmes sidekick Deux Deux in all of the original 34 animated episodes of the character's eponymous series which were created by Mirisch Films and DePatie-Freleng and released via United Artists. They were later shown as part of the Pink Panther cartoon TV show. Another cartoon voice he did was that of Jon's father on A Garfield Christmas Special. In 1974, he appeared with Peter Falk and Robert Conrad in the Columbo episode An Exercise in Fatality. Harrington was well known for his role as affable building superintendent "Dwayne Schneider" on the 1975–1984 television sitcom One Day at a Time. He won both an Emmy Award and a Golden Globe Award for his work on this series. He reprised his role as Schneider in a series of commercials in the late 1980s for Trak Auto Parts after the show ended. He appeared in an episode of The King of Queens in 2006. In 2012, he also appeared as a guest star on Hot In Cleveland. Personal life Harrington married Marjorie Ann Gortner in 1955; the couple had four children. They divorced in 1985. He married Sally Cleaver, an insurance executive, in 2001. Death Harrington, who had Alzheimer's disease, fell in early November 2015. He suffered a small brain hemorrhage and spent three weeks in a hospital and nursing home. He died on January 6, 2016, aged 86. Awards and honors * 1980: Golden Globe Award – Best Supporting Actor in a Television Series – One Day at a Time * 1984: Primetime Emmy Award – Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – One Day at a Time References External links * * * * }} Category:1929 births Category:2016 deaths Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Fordham University alumni Category:Disease-related deaths in California Category:Deaths from Alzheimer's disease Category:Deaths from falls Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:People from Manhattan Category:American air force personnel of the Korean War Category:United States Air Force officers Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni